This Is Our Fate
by PaintByGinger
Summary: AU. I stood in front of the building. It loomed over me, the red bricks glaring. High School. Ozymandias Shiz High School, to be exact. Named after the great Ozymandias Shiz, the founder of our country, Oz. a little OOC, sorry. Fiyeraba
1. In The Vinkus

Hey all. ITs been a long time since I've posted something, huh? Well, here's a new story. Just to clear things up, this story takes place in our world, but Oz is part of it (I know, it doesn't make much sense). Oz is a country in Europe with three states, and then a colony. The states are Munchkinland, Gillikin and Quaddling Country. The colony is in India, and it's The Vinkus. Other than that everything is modern day and whatnot. I hope you guys like it! Oh, the way I pictured this when writing it was kind of like a movie. :) (just thought I'd add a little earthy crunchy-ness to my note)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or anything else mentioned.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**In the Vinkus **

"_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_"

I'm Yours by Jason Mraz

The sun shone brightly over the plains. A young girl and boy were running and playing, occasionally hiding in the tall grasses that surrounded them. Their laughter filled the air. There was something peculiar about the children, though they didn't notice. Nobody was prejudice in this land.

The girl happened to be green. It wasn't a loud or obnoxious green, but it was still the color of leaves and grass. It was hard to miss. People would often stop and stare at the girl, though she did not notice. Nothing could trouble her mind in this paradise.

The boy, however, wasn't green. Instead, his skin was more of a natural color. It was a deep brown, the color of melted milk chocolate. That wasn't the peculiar part, for most people in the Vinkus had this skin color. The odd thing was that it he had blue diamonds on his skin. They seemed to be embedded into it and swirled in different patterns all over his body. They had meaning, though. The boy was a prince. He was born with the diamonds, just like the girl was born with green skin.

"You can't catch me, Yero!" The girl cried, grinning and laughing.

"Oh yes I can. Just you wait, Fae!" He was catching up, getting closer and closer. The girl squealed and ran faster, going as far as her long legs would take her. The sun beat down hotly on their bodies.

The children didn't speak for a while, they just kept running. They jumped over creaks and rocks, darted behind trees, and panted heavily.

"If I catch you, you have to give me a kiss!" The boy called upon making a decision. He ran faster. The girl's running was no match for his hunting expertise. He _was_ a warrior prince after all.

The green girl made a face. "It's on!" She narrowly missed falling into a mud puddle and went on running.

The kids came across the main street in the village. It was mostly a market place, bustling with Irjiki people. The girl dodged them as best as she could. The prince was close behind. On accident, he knocked over a cart of exotic fruits. The vendor yelled curses at him and shook his fist. People were openly staring at the running kids now, thought a few were used to it. Everybody knew about the young prince and his playmate's antics.

"Sorry!" The boy called over his shoulder, still focused on his chase. He wouldn't lose!

With determination, the children were soon out of the market place and back on the plains. It was on the banks of a river when the girl finally gave up.

"Ok, ok, you win!" She panted, collapsing onto the dry grass. The boy grinned.

"See, told you so. Now you have to kiss me." He taunted, clutching the cramp in his side.

The girl stood, put her hands on her hips defiantly and leaned in, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Aww, how cute! Ill be writing the first chapter as soon as possible. Reviews would be nice, though flames would not. If you don't like the story, don't review. If you do like it, I'd love to hear from you! Sorry if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can fix them. Thank you!


	2. Teenagers

Hello again. Thank you to all who reviewed! I appreciate it greatly! Here is another chapter for y'all. I'll try and write another one as fast as I can and get it up tomorrow. I'll be out of town from the afternoon of the 24th to the afternoon of the 25th. I know, so long. Anyway... Sorry is Elphaba seemed a bit... OOC. It's just hard to explain stuff and be sarcastic at the same time. Ok, maybe it isn't. Lets just say she's not as hard-shelled as she is in the book. For the first 8 years of her life, she was pretty much loved. If not by her parents, than by Fiyero and his family. Maybe they love her to death... now I'm rambling. Onto the show!

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Teenagers**

"_The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_"

Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

I stood in front of the building. It loomed over me, the red bricks glaring. High School. Ozymandias Shiz High School, to be exact. Named after the great Ozymandias Shiz, the founder of our country, Oz. It was a small country in Europe, a little east of England. Oz is divided into three parts and has a colony in India. The school is a bit north of central Oz, where the capitol, Emerald City, is. Munchkinland is to the east, Gillikin to the north and Quaddling Country to the south. The west is pretty much forest.

You ready for a little background history? No? Too bad. I used to live in the Vinkus, the colony in India. Many in Oz just refer to it as "Winkie Country". They discriminate and the people and the country. I happen to think it's beautiful.

My childhood was spent there with my mother, Frexpar (my step-father), my half-sister Nessarose and Nanny. Mom had me before she was married to Frex, through an affair. And somehow I came out green.

We moved from the Vinkus when I was about eight. Mother was pregnant again and Frex made us travel everywhere. He was the pastor or minister for something or other. I'm not that huge into religion so I never really bothered to find out. That and he pretty much hates me. About a year after we moved, we were traveling in northern Japan and mother had Shell. When he was born, he was whole and had a slightly tanned skin tone. In other words, he was perfect. And he was a boy; mother always wanted a boy.

Anyway, enough of my family history.

I could see little groups of people all over the lawn. Every so often a person or two would look at me and gawk at my skin, before turning back and whispering to their friends. Sometimes I felt like holding up a sign that said: "Yes, I'm green, get over it".

There was one group over by a tree that caught my eye. A group of about four girls surrounding one short blonde girl. I grimaced, figuring they were popular. The blonde girl looked up, glanced at me and said something to her friends. They all laughed loudly, looking at me. Way to be conspicuous.

"Hey, asparagus, watch out!" A guy called. He kicked a ball and I dodged out of the way just in time. The boy was generically handsome, in the cocky, over arrogant way. He was tall and blond; I hated him already.

I rolled my eyes and headed into the building. After seventeen years, I was used to all the remarks.

Nessa and Nanny were waiting for me in the office, since I had insisted on driving myself. Frex wasn't too happy about that.

"Ah, hello Dearie." Nanny smiled pleasantly. I grimaced and took my schedule from the secretary.

"A girl will be coming to help Ms. Nessarose with her classes and things." The secretary, Mrs. Staples, said. As soon as the words were out of her mouth a timid looking freshman appeared at the door and stepped into the room.

"Nessarose Thropp?" The girl asked tentatively. Nessa smiled coyly and nodded. Though Nessa was without arms, she was somehow eerily beautiful. Or tragically beautiful, whatever suits your fancy. I was just beautifully tragic. I mean, really, green skin?

"I'm Chelsea, It's very nice to meet you."

Nessa closed her eyes and bowed her head. "The Unnamed God thanks you for all you are doing." she said softly. Chelsea looked slightly alarmed.

"Um… It's a pleasure? Well, we better be getting to class." Chelsea lead Nessage off and Nanny kissed my cheek before hurrying to her car. I was alone again. I studied my schedule and the map of the school before heading off into the crowd of students that swarmed all over the building. It was worse than I thought. I was jostled and pushed through the noisy throng, hitting a metal locker once or twice. My shoulder throbbed painfully. I kept glancing down at my map over and over. It seemed as if Life Sciences was on the other side of the building.

As I fought my way through the horde of students, A tall boy caught my eye. He had gorgeous dark skin, laced with blue diamonds in familiar tribal patterns. I blinked, stopping in my tracks. A few students yelled at me, but I ignored them. No, it couldn't be.

My lips formed the word, and I barely spoke it. "Yero…?" Somehow, the boy heard me and turned around. His eyes meet mine and my body filled with electric energy. I suddenly had an odd anxious feeling in my gut. Oh yes, that was definitely Fiyero. He had certainly… grown. No, don't even go there, Elphaba.

His mouth formed the word "Fae" and he looked shocked. I smiled sarcastically and wiggled my fingers at him. He stopped what he was doing and immediately sauntered over to me. He had been talking to a short boy, who strode over. I was swept up into a bone crunching hug.

"Yero… Can't breathe." I choked, gasping for air.

"Oh, right, sorry." His voice was much deeper, and his gaze was intense. I couldn't look away.

"Oh, right." He cleared his throat. "Fae, this is Boq. Boq, this is my childhood friend, Elphaba." He introduced me to the short boy and I nodded.

"Sweet Oz, I can't believe you're here." Fiyero breathed, grinning.

"I know. I haven't seen you since…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. Since the day you kissed me.

"What happened to you? You just kind of… disappeared off the face of the earth."

We walked in the direction of what I assumed was Life Sciences.

"Frex decided that we had to travel. Him being the religious nut that he is, he had to go convince the world to fallow his ways." I rolled my eyes and Fiyero laughed.

"Sounds just like him."

"Yep."

There was an awkward silence as we walked. I felt a little uncomfortable in this new school and I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at any kid who dared to look at me. Well besides Fiyero, who chuckled at my expression.

"Hey, Asparagus, I didn't know you hung out with Shitface." The blond boy came up to us and smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do I look like I'm hanging out with you?" I asked coldly. The boy laughed.

"You could be." I noticed how Fiyero glared darkly at the boy at that comment.

"Do I look like I _want_ to hang out with you? Besides, you wouldn't want to 'taint' your reputation, would you?" I asked snidely. He was probably dating that blonde girl from earlier.

"My reputation could never be tainted." He smiled arrogantly at me and I snorted.

"Right. Don't you have a hobby? Can you stop annoying me?"

"Oh, I have many hobbies." The boy grinned suggestively and I made a face.

"I don't want to know." I muttered.

"Oh I'm sure you do." He didn't give up, did he?

"I think I'll pass." I said, heading into a classroom labeled Life Sciences, Room 204. Fiyero led me to a table in the back. Luckily, the arrogant boy didn't sit with us.

"Sorry about that. Avarick is an ass." Fiyero smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, I can tell." I said dryly, setting my book bag down and taking out notebook paper for notes. Boq sat near Avarick, but I noticed how Boq was staring at the blonde girl. He looked like he was about to drool.

"Does Boq always look like that?" I asked Fiyero.

"Only when he's around Galinda." He told me. Galinda, that must be the blonde girl's name. I smirked. Boq's crush on her was a bit pathetic, but I was in no place to judge. Half the school already hated me because I was green. That was pathetic too, was it not? That and I was most likely head over heels for Fiyero, my best friend. High School just doesn't get any better than this.

* * *

Okie dokes, there's your chapter. Do I need to bother you for reviews? Does it really matter? You might be the type of person who just sort of skips over Author's Notes and goes on their merry way. Suggestions or comments would be nice. Please and Thank you!


	3. Hated

Hello again. Another chapter? Up so soon? Why yes, you're welcome. My mumsie just came back from the book store with a pocket sized Wicked since I can't seem to find the copy that we have. It must have up and ran or something. So no more character mistakes! Yay! And thank you to all who corrected my mistakes. I really appreciate it. Well, I won't bother you any longer with my random babblings. On to the story!

**  


* * *

Chapter 2**

**Hated**

"_You're the real American idol  
You're the poor man's Mandy Moore  
You're the E True Hollywood Story  
About a two face strip mall whore.  
I hate you, I hate you  
Cause I see through  
To what a fake you are  
You disgust me, thats why you must be hated_"

Hated (LP Version) by Nikki Cleary

"Elphaba, this is everybody. Everybody, Elphaba." Fiyero had led me to a big round lunch table. I recognized a few of the students (Boq, Avaric, Galinda and three girls whom I assumed to be Galinda's "friends"). There were two other boys who I didn't know. Galinda's friends sneered at me and I heard them whispering about my skin color.

"Really? Are you serious? Are you that prejudice?" I asked one of the girls sardonically. She looked offended and glared at me.

"No, I am _not_. It's just… your skin is atrocious." I rolled my eyes at her. Even her voice was high pitched and annoying.

"Hmm, I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically.

"Fae, Calm down." Fiyero sounded tired. I shot him a look.

"I _am_ calm." I muttered. He held my gave for a moment, till I had to look away. I wasn't ready for this. I felt my cheeks burn and I knew they must be turning a darker shade of green. _Wonderful_.

"Oh, Avaric, honestly!" I heard Galinda laugh obnoxiously and I snorted softly. Fiyero shook his head beside me. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. He was watching me. I picked up my fork and began to eat my salad. I swore off meat when I was twelve, after learning about the horrendous things people did to animals. It was despicable.

"You're familiar?" Fiyero looked confused. Oh right, he hadn't seen me since I was eight.

"I'm a vegetarian." I said simply. He nodded, though it looked like he didn't fully understand. Oh my poor innocent, naïve Fiyero.

"This is Crope and Tibbett." Boq said, introducing me to the two other boys. They grinned widely and waved. I could tell they were very… flamboyant. I nodded at them and continued eating my salad.

"And the three girls surrounding Galinda are the misses Milla, Pfannee and Shenshen." Fiyero finished introducing me to everyone, pointing out the girls.

I saw Nessa walk in with the timid girl from earlier. Right, Chelsea. Chelsea was helping my sister walk by balancing her with a hand. Nessa caught my eye and smiled softly. She murmured something to her new friend and they walked over to the table.

"Hello Elphaba." Nessarose said softly.

"Nessa, this is Boq, Crope and Tibbett. You remember Fiyero from the Vinkus?" I introduce her to the three other boys. Though Nessa was five when we left the Vinkus, she nodded.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to see you again Master Fiyero." My sister bowed her head and smiled demurely.

"Um, just Fiyero, thanks. And it's great to see you again too." He shot me a slightly scared look.

"She's very into religion and things." I whispered to him. Nessa sat beside Boq with Chelsea on her other side.

"I'll go get us food." Chelsea murmured, looking scared of us. Nessa just nodded, enthralled in a conversation with Boq. I could see her crush on him already forming .

The rest of lunch was surprisingly uneventful . Avaric, Galinda and the rest of her clones went outside a few minutes into the lunch hour, leaving us in peace. Crope and Tibbett amused us with their silly antics and pranks. Let's just say Chelsea ended up sitting in catsup and Fiyero had more than one potato stuck in his dark hair. We were laughing hysterically by the time the bell rang.

"I don't think I've laughed that much since the Vinkus." I said as Fiyero walked me to my next class. He had it with me, but he insisted on walked me everywhere, even when we didn't have classes together. Don't get me wrong, it was nice, though a little possessive. We headed into the history classroom and Fiyero again led me to a desk in the back. Though I enjoyed sitting in the back, it was actually a bit hard to hear the teachers. Fiyero soon caught my annoyance and we sat towards the middle of the room in a couple classes.

"You won't like this teacher." Fiyero murmured under his breath. I looked at him, confused. It wasn't till a few minutes later when I found out why. Mr. Nikidik walked into the room and set down some papers and a cup of coffee.

"Today we'll mumble mumble mumble about mumble mumble." I had to suppress my annoyance. I couldn't hear a thing he was saying! How was I supposed to learn anything in this class?

By the end of the period, I was pissed at the teacher. I stalked out of the classroom, behind Fiyero.

"Don't say it." I said harshly, cutting him off.

"Fine, I won't." He sighed, but I could tell he was itching to._ I told you so._ I wouldn't be able to take it. One more thing could send me over the edge. Nothing angered me more than not being able to hear something, especially something important. I could already tell I'd be failing that class. And I never failed.

I had a free period for my next class (something Fiyero had with me) and after that I had Chior (something he did not). I didn't know why I had bothered to join Chior. I think Frex had something to do with it. A part of me, though I wouldn't admit it, wanted to be accepted by him. The only thing he praised about me was my voice.

I was lead to a table in the back of an immensely large library. I gazed around in awe. There must have been thousands and thousands of books in here. I could already tell where I'd be spending most of my time. Yero saw my grin and smirked.

"So, you have a thing for books?" He asked casually. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I was admiring the ceiling tiles. Amazing." My voice was leaved heavily with sarcasm and the beautiful prince in front of me chuckled.

"Glad you find me amusing." I muttered, collapsing into one of the chairs at the table. Boq came running in, hiding behind the table.

"Save me!" He whispered urgently. I exchanged look with Fiyero. He shrugged and I took out an Algebra II book, deciding to start on homework.

"Boq? Oh Boq?!" I heard a sweet voice that was unmistakably Nessa's. I choked on a laugh, looking at Boq incredulously.

"You're hiding from my sister?" I snorted, entirely amused. Oh, this was gold.

"Shut up!" He hissed, sinking lower. I shrugged and went back to working.

"Elphaba? Oh, Elphaba, have you seen Boq? I've been looking for him everywhere." She sighed, looking around the library.

"No, sorry Nessa. Why don't you try the courtyard?" I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. She nodded at Chelsea, who stood obediently behind her. They left and Boq sighed in relief, standing and then sinking into a chair beside Fiyero.

"She's been after me ever since lunch." He breathed tiredly. I smiled sympathetically.

"Yes, she can be a bit much. But hurt my sister and I'll break your face." I said simply, glaring at him a bit. His face paled dramatically.

"Relax, Boq." Yero sighed. He knew I wouldn't break Boq's face. Maybe his nose, but I wasn't that violent. Boq just grumbled under his breath.

I managed to finished my math homework and get started on history before a bell signaled the end of the period.

"What do you have next, Elphie?" Boq asked. I stopped in my tracks and growled.

"Do _not _call me Elphie." I hissed at him. Fiyero shook his head. We had been through this conversation when I was five. I was a very terrifying child. Boq nodded, his eyes wide in fear.

"I have Chior next." I finally said when the three of us were halfway to my classroom.

"Really? Galinda has that too." My expression, I'm sure, went dark. Great, an hour with the bubbling blonde. Loads of fun. I saw a glazed look go over Boq's eyes. He had it bad for the girl.

There were only a handful students in the chior. It really wasn't all that great. It was a clump of about fifteen girls. We were divided into three sections. Soprano and alto being about equal in size, and mezzo soprano slightly smaller and in the middle. It was an all girls chior and I was placed in the top row of the soprano section, next to Galinda. As if my day couldn't get any worse, we were assigned to work together on a solo. We would be working on it for a month, perfecting and tweaking the song, before performing it for the school's annual OzDust Ball.

Galinda seemed as happy about it as I was. We glared at each other for half the period, not saying a word. Of course she wouldn't want to work with "the artichoke". What would her friends think? Wait till Fiyero heard of this, he'd get a laugh. Boq would probably faint with delight.

"Girls! Is there a problem?" The choir teacher screeched. I blushed and shook my head in sync with Galinda.

"Good. Now get to work." The teacher, Ms. Romlin, went back to knitting a scarf.

"Wait! Ms. Romlin!" Galinda cried, standing. I could now fully see how short the blonde was. I wondered if she was so bubbly and short because she drank coffee all the time. Though I doubted it, since I was a tall string bean and I drank coffee day and night.

"Yes?" Ms. Romlin said, resigned.

"I can't work with… with her! She's green!" Again with the skin tone thing. Can't people just get over it? I mean honestly, it's just a skin color.

"Galinda, would you like to take your problem to Principle Morrible?" Ms. Romlin snapped. Galinda's eyes went wide and she shook her head no, mute with shock.

"No? Good. Now I suggest you get working."

Galinda sighed in frustration and turned to me.

"Lets get this strait. Just because I'm working with you doesn't mean I'm your friend." She snapped. I snorted and rolled me eyes.

"Why would I want to be friends with you? I can't stand you. Everything about you is detestable. Your voice, your attitude, your love of pink. I hate it, all of it." I remarked snidely. She deplored of me loudly.

"Since neither of us want to be doing this, let's just get it over with." I said, picking up with sheet music for the song. It was Somewhere Over the Rainbow. Great, I'm singing about rainbows with the sunshine queen herself.

"I'll take the harmony, _you_ can do the melody." Galinda sniffed, acting uppity. She said it spitefully, as if taking the melody was in insult.

We practiced together. Her voice was high pitched, sounding very closely to nails scratching a blackboard, while my voice hit the notes powerfully. When we finished, Ms. Romlin was looking at us with tears in her eyes.

"Beautiful girls, just beautiful!" She cried, clapping. Right. I had no idea how I'd be able to stand with month if I had to work with Galinda. My own funeral would surely be soon.

* * *

Ah, another chapter over with. I'll try and post the next one tomorrow before I leave for Houston, but I can't make promises. Reviews are loved and appreciated and polished! Please, I'd love suggestions or constructive criticism. As long as it's not like totally rude and evil and... Wicked (heehee, sorry, had to add that). Ta ta for now!


	4. Sixteen

Another chapter! Yay! Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to all of y'all out there. My Christmas was loverly (thank you for asking) and Hanukkah has been grand so far. So here's my present to you guys! A new chapter. I'm also working on a one-shot for you guys that i'll post up next. Happy Holidays! Don't drink and drive!  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sixteen**

"_Why do they have to force us  
Through this metamorphose  
Little butterfly  
No matter how you try  
You'll be segregated  
You're gonna be closed off  
You're callow and you're green  
cause you're caught between_"

Sixteen by No Doubt

I walked into school the next day with a scowl on my face. I hated mornings, this morning in particular. Nessa was being a brat, Shell whined about his cereal, Frex was trying to calm down "poor" Nessa and Nanny chattered on about how my grandparents were coming into town. I ran out the door as fast as I could. Nessa was catching a ride with Chelsea.

School wasn't any better. I stepped into the building to see Galinda, Milla, Pfannee and Shenshen all walking together, arms linked. They looked completely ridiculous sipping their coffees and glaring at all the students, like they owned the school. I snorted under my breath.

"Bitch," Pfannee hissed at me as she passed.

"Right back atcha." I smirked and headed to my locker. I took out the books and things I'd need for today and set them carefully into my book bag. I headed off to class early in hopes to grab a good seat.

"Elphaba! Elphaba, wait up!!" I turned in mortification to see Fiyero darting through the students and running toward me. Oh good God, like I needed more attention. Still, I could feel my heart rate speed up and my cheeks blush, and I knew it wasn't from the looks people were giving me.

"Fae." Fiyero panted, leaning against my locker, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes?" I asked, amused. Why was he running so much to get here? He smiled at me, his eyes squinting up a bit.

"Good morning." He grabbed my books from my hands and sauntered off down the hall.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Give me my books!" I cried, dashing after him. It was his turn to look amused.

"What, no good morning?" He asked.

"'Morning." I muttered, "Now give me my books."

"No." He said simply before continuing on toward Life Sciences.

"What do you mean 'No'?" It sucked that he was taller than me. And it wasn't by an inch or two. It was by a whole half a foot. He was 6' 5", can you believe it?

"I mean no. I want to carry your books. Deal with it." He chuckled and I shook my head.

"Fine. Whatever makes you happy." We walked into class together, me glaring at him the whole time.

He insisted on carrying my books whenever he walked me to class. I was quite annoyed by this, though he didn't care. Boq laughed at me and told me to suck it up. I stuck my tongue out at the munchkin.

"Fae, this is Estolia. Tolia, this is Fae." Next to Fiyero, standing in front of me, had to be (by today's standards) the most good-looking girl in the world. I wasn't into her or anything (I like guys, thank you very much), but anybody would clearly see that she was a freaking goddess. People all over the cafeteria were giving our table odd looks.

Anyway, the girl had wavy, down-to-her-ass, caramel colored hair that looked like she had spent hours brushing it. Her skin was a few shades lighter than Fiyero's and she had wide brown eyes. Not to mention tribal markings much like Yero's. They were blue circles, though, and the patterns were different and more faint. Fiyero's look better anyway.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." She smiled pleasantly at me, yet she had a cruel look in her eyes.

"Uh… Hi.." I blinked before regaining my senses. I picked up my fork and went back to the salad I had been enjoying before Fiyero and Estolia showed up. Boq came over with Crope and Tibbett and the lunch period began.

"Oh, Fiyo, you're_ too_ funny!" Estolia cried, giggling loudly and swatting his arm. I rolled my eyes. She was flirting obviously, and in my opinion, acting like a slut. I could see Galinda and the girls two tables down glaring at her in obvious jealousy.

"So, Estolia-" Boq began, but she cut him off.

"Please, call me Esa. _Everybody_ but_ Fiyo_ does." She shot a grin at Fiyero before turning back to Boq. Fiyo, I was beginning to hate that nickname already. It sounded like a dog's name.

"Right, Esa, so where do you come from?" He asked.

"The Vinkus. My mother is considered high class in the Lesser Kells. The people there practically worship her." It sounded like Esa was bragging. She had the annoying smile on her face that all pretty girls got when they knew they were better than someone. I hated her.

"This has been fun." I said sarcastically, "But I need to go finish up some homework. I'll see you later." I nodded ad Boq and Fiyero, making no inclination of speaking to 'Esa', and picked up my bag. I threw out my lunch, catching part of my table's new conversation.

"Fiiiyooooo, I don't think she likes me." Estolia whined. Oh, how I hated that voice. It was nearly worse than Galinda's.

"It takes her a while to warm up to people." I heard Yero say.

"Is that her natural skin color? Or is she just a rebel or something?" That girl asked too many questions. I didn't catch Fiyero's reply as I headed to the library.

* * *

I have to say, Chior was much better than lunch. For one, Galinda actually acted like a human being.

"Who was that girl with you at lunch?" Galinda asked me, her nose scrunching up, as we sat on the risers. We were supposed to be practicing our song.

"I dunno, her name's Estolia. She's from the Lesser Kells." I shrugged, showing my obvious dislike of the girl.

"Oh, so she's a Winkie?" Galinda's voice was full of distaste and ignorance.

"Yes, I suppose, if you like to use derogatory terms." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What is she like?" She ignored my comment and pressed me for more information.

"Well she's a lot like you and your friends. Talks too much about herself, flirts obnoxiously, laughs too loud, and brags too often. I can go on, if you'd like." Galinda looked at me as if she was a deer in headlights.

"No, no, that's fine." She muttered.

"Did you do the reading assignment Dr. Dillamond assigned?" I finally asked. We had fallen into an awkward silence, Galinda staring off into space. Maybe I had her thinking now, though I doubted it greatly.

"No,"- her nose wrinkled up again –"I don't read well, so I don't think very well either. I dress to kill though." She paused, looking at me expectantly. Did she want me to laugh, because that was not funny. We fell into another awkward silence.

"Why don't you wear makeup?" Galinda asked after a few clock ticks.

"What?" I laughed. Oh the irony. The ugly green freak trying to be pretty. It was more work than it was worth.

"I think you'd look... sharp with make up. Oh you totally should let me give you a makeover! Oh, please! Please, please, please, please, please!!" She was clapping her hands and bouncing up and down.

"No." I growled at her, glaring. There was no way in hell.

"Oh but Elphie it would be fantabulocious!" She cried, grabbing my wrists.

"I said no. And don't call me Elphie."

"Oh, but Elphie, pleeeeaaaasseeeee!!!" She brushed off my last comment and called me that infernal nick name anyway.

"Galinda…" I sighed, closing my eyes. Oh goodness, I just gave in, didn't I? "Fine."

"YAY!" She squealed, clinging to me in what was supposed to be a hug. I sat there stiffly, not sure what to do.

"Ok, you have to come over to my house after school. The address is-" I cut her off.

"Are you sure this isn't some stupid joke your friends want you to play on me? Are you serious about this? Because if it is a joke, I swear to the Unnamed God that I will make your life hell." I glared at her and cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh, calm down. This isn't a joke. If they even knew you were coming they would cut off my head. I wouldn't dare risk that." She let out a snort. "So, my address, as I was saying, is 2921 Ozma Avenue. It's right off of Ruby Street. You can't miss it, it's the big white house with the sparkling green gates." She scribbled the address onto a piece of paper and thrust it at me just as the bell rang. "I expect you to be there in twenty minutes." She flounced out of the room.

I stuck the paper in my pocket. Of course I knew where it was, who didn't. Everybody know that house was owned by the Uplands. They were practically made of money gathered centuries ago from the emerald mines.

"Oh, Fabala, there you are." Nessa greeted me outside the Chior room.

"Yes, Nessa?" I hoisted my back onto my shoulder.

"Papa told me to tell you that our grandparents are here. He just called. He wants us home as soon as possible."

I sighed, "Nessie, I have a prior engagement. I'll be at the house as soon as I can. Do you think you can get a ride home?" I felt bad about leaving her like this, but I did promise Galinda.

"Yes, it's fine." She looked away and called out Chelsea's name. The timid girl appeared and helped Nessa into the crowd. I caught the disappointment on Nessa's face, but I brushed it off.

I turned and headed to my car. Off to the Uplands.

* * *

It was true, their house was huge. I expected they must have 50 rooms. Galinda was waiting for me out front and we headed inside.

It was two hours of pure torture. Every make up product in history was put on my face. Clear, sparkling foundation; red lipstick; black mascara… I shudder to think of it all. She dressed me up in a frilly purple outfit. I had to clench my jaw to bite back a whole slew of remarks.

"Oh, Elphie, you horrible thing! You look prettified!" I blushed a darker shade of green at her tone.

"Well, I don't know…" I examined myself a bit in the mirror.

"What will Fiyero think?" She gasped and giggled. I blushed again and shook my head.

"He probably wouldn't know who I was." I grabbed my cloak off the floor.

"Thank you Galinda. I really should be heading back."

"But we just started! Oh, Elphie, think of the possibilities!" She started to clamor on and on about fashion and things.

"Galinda, my grandparents are in town, I really should be going." I said with a bit more force.

"Oh, well alright then. I'll see you tomorrow."

I changed back into my dark skinny jeans and black tank top before heading out to my car.

* * *

"Fabala, darling, is that you? Come to Grammy!" My grandmother was by the door the minute I walked into the house. Thank goodness she went color blind before I was born. I think she was the only one who didn't know about the skin tone. No one had the heart to tell her and she never asked. All she could see now was black and white.

I hugged my grandmother and kissed her cheeks.

"Dearest, you've grown!" She squawked and patted my head.

"Yes, Grandmother." I murmured. My grandmother seemed sweet but she could be a catty bitch at times. I had seen her and Nanny go at it. It was not pretty.

"Elphaba!" My grandfather burst into the room, grinning at me. I couldn't help but grin back. Grandfather was probably the only other person, besides Yero, who overlooked my greenness. I was the Thropp Third Descending, next in line to inherit Colwen Grounds. It was a small town and Grandfather ruled over it supremely. He was the Eminent Thropp.

"Hello Grandfather." I hugged him too and walked into the kitchen.

We had take out Gillikinese for dinner. It was in those little white to-go boxes and I ate out of a box of vegetable noodles with a pair of chop sticks. I sat upstairs and watched reruns of Friends while I ate. It was very relaxing, till the phone rang in my ear.

"Hello?" I wasn't used to people calling me.

"Fae? It's Yero." I smiled at Fiyero's voice.

"Hey." I ate a mouthful of noodles.

"Hi. So… what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm watching Friends and eating Gillikinese take out."

"Awww, man!" I heard Boq in the background, "I love Gillikinese!" I laughed at him.

"It's delicious, Boq." I said into the phone.

"I hate you, Elphaba!" He cried. Fiyero chuckled into the receiver.

"So what did you call about?" I asked Fiyero.

"Oh, uh… well.." He sounded flustered and I chuckled to myself. He sounded cute.

I shook my head. No, I did not just call a boy cute. What has gotten into me?

"I was going to ask about the Life Sciences homework, but Boq said we have none."

"Isn't he with you?" I asked.

"Well… yes."

"Then couldn't he have told you before you called?"

The other line was silent for a moment.

"Goodnight Fae." Fiyero finally said.

"'Night Yero. Sweet dreams." I said, hanging up. I found myself smiling and blushing. I sighed loudly and threw out the empty take out box, turning out the light. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

There you have it. And yes, Estolia's a bitch. But I have plans for her, wait and see :D

I made up a haiku:

Please, I like reviews

so maybe click the button

it makes me happy

haha, that sucked, but oh well. And again, happy holidays! (I'll spare your ears and not sing).


	5. I Don't Care

This chapter is a bit random and crappy. So is the song, I guess, but I couldn't think of anything. Ssooooo, here ya go! Elphaba's shoes shall be on my profile. I wish I had a pair like them...**  


* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**I Don't Care**

"_These friends, the don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites, now_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery."_

I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy

I got up early the next morning, deciding to actually put effort into how I looked. Maybe a certain boy had something to do with it, but I'm not admitting anything.

I put on a pleated black skirt, a tight black tank top and knee high black boots. They weren't like my normal combat boots, they were patent leather with a short, thin heal and a pointed toe.

I also lined my eyes with black eyeliner and dabbed on a bit of clear lip gloss. Well, it wasn't perfect, but I did look prettier. My hair hung down like a glossy black curtain and I smiled. It was nice to have naturally pretty hair.

* * *

"So why did you call me last night?" I asked Fiyero at school. Estolia wasn't hanging onto him, which was a plus. But I did have a run in with her this morning. I had expected to see Galinda, Milla, Pfannee and Shenshen walking down the hall with arms linked, but this time it was Estolia with them instead of Galinda. The perky blonde was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, Uh… ya know…" He trailed off and chuckled nervously. I raised my eyebrows.

"Right. Whatever you say." I shook my headed and walked to class. I was getting stares today, but not because of my skin color. Maybe they were looking at me because I actually seemed pretty. I smiled and felt a new air of confidence. Maybe I could do this everyday. It was certainly no Galinda-fied makeover, but it was a start.

At lunch, it seemed like Estolia and Fiyero were attached at the hip. I could barely stand it and I had to leave and go recollect myself in the bathroom. I sat in the stall, my head in my hands. I couldn't do this, harbor these feelings. I needed to push them away or something. Needed to focus on my studies, not stupid boys…

My thinking was interrupted my a gaggle of girls entering the bathroom.

"Ugh, that green freak is _so_ annoying." I heard Estolia say. Well, I certainly couldn't leave now.

"I know! I heard that she went over to Galinda's yesterday. That Galinda even invited her over." Pfannee spoke up.

"No way! Are you serious?" Milla chirped, probably happy to hear this bit of gossip.

"I heard her dad's going bankrupt. That he gambled away all the family money." Estolia said cruelly.

"No!" Shenshen gasped.

"Yep. I think their house will be going on the market soon. My father will probably buy it or something so that the Upland family isn't homeless."

"Oh, Esa, you're just too good!" The girls declared before they all walked out of the bathroom in a huddled clump, giggling about Galinda's apparent family crisis.

I left the confines and the bathroom stall and hurried off to the library. I skipped history and stayed in there. I was developing a horrible headache. Good gracious, girls could be such bitches. Why would somebody talk that way about their friends?

"There you are!" I looked up to see Boq. He was out of breath. "Where did you go? Fiyero and I have been searching everywhere!"

I flicked my wrist to motion here and there. I went back to reading from a text book. I needed to finish up with English project.

"Boq! Oh, Elphaba, there you are!" Fiyero came to our table and sat down by my side.

"What? Where's _Estolia_?" I asked bitterly, saying her name like a curse. I didn't mean to say it, it just came out. Fiyero's eyebrows knit together.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well you two always seem to be attached at the hip. I figured she'd be with you." I said, shrugging. I probably just dug myself into a hole, didn't I?

"You're kidding right? She's my cousin!" Fiyero started laughing uncontrollably. "You… Thought… We… Together… Ha!" He almost fell on the floor.

"Shut up." I muttered, blushing a deep shade of green. I felt so stupid now. I could totally see that they looked alike. Even Boq was snickering.

"Oh be quiet, munchkin." I spat at him. Boq immediately silenced.

"Oh, calm down, Fae. It's alright. She is a bit of a flirt." Yero rubbed my shoulder and I shrugged off his hand, grumbling.

"Fae." He groaned. "I'm sorry for laughing. Forgive me?"

I studied his face for a moment, taking in his expression. He seemed genuinely sincere enough.

"I suppose." I said, before going back to work.

* * *

Choir was absolute hell. I was planning on telling Galinda about what happened at the bathroom, but Estolia was thrust into our group.

"Won't this be just fun!" She exclaimed. Galinda glared at her. I noticed Galinda's eyes were rimmed with red and she kept sniffing. Had she already found out? Or did something else happen?

"Elphie and I already worked out the harmony and melody. You'll have to take low harmony." The blonde said to Estolia.

"That's perfect!"

We rehearsed all period, singing and not speaking once. I let out a sigh of relief when school ended for the day.

"Hey, Galinda, you wanna go with me to Starbucks? I'm meeting Fiyero and Boq there." I said as we headed out of class. Galinda looked like she had had a rough day.

"Yes, that… that would be great." She smiled weakly and followed as we went to the ninth grade center to get Nessa.

The five of us sat in the back of the café, each of us cradling our own drink.

"No offense Fiyero, but I really do _not_ like Estolia." I said, ripping a napkin to shreds.

"Why not?" He looked at me curiously.

"She was saying awful things about Galinda, you're supposedly her friend, right?" I asked the last part to Galinda, who nodded ". Plus she's all over you and you're her cousin." I snorted.

Galinda was in shock.

"What did she say about me?!"

"Something about your father going bankrupt, about him gambling away all your money."

"That bitch!" Galinda cried, standing and making her chair fall to the ground.

"Calm down, we'll get revenge, don't worry." Boq said. Despite his massive crush, it seemed he could still think clearly. Nessa didn't approve of Boq's idea, but she kept quiet, staring at him with a glazed over look in her eyes.

Galinda just grumbled.

"Why were you so upset in Choir?" I asked her. She sighed and stared down at the table.

"Avaric broke up with me. He said we should see other people." She began to cry again and Boq patted her back soothingly.

"Don't worry, Galinda, the Unnamed God will look down upon you and see your goodness, and he'll reward it."

Nobody knew how to respond to Nessa's comment so we all kept quiet for the rest of the time.

* * *

"Hey Elphaba!" Fiyero called as I was climbing into the car.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"You look beautiful today."

I choked out a thanks and hurried into the car, blushing worse than I had during free period. He thought I was _beautiful_. My heart soared. Galinda noticed the blushing and giggled.

"You've got it baaaaaad." She sang.

"Oh shut up." I muttered as I drove her home.

* * *

There's the end of that chappy. Review pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top!


	6. Falling In Love

I can has update? Yes, you can. I have been inspired. Winter Break has come to an end (yes, so sad). Today began the second semester of school. This may be my last update for awhile (then again, maybe not). I can't promise anything. Anyway, here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Falling In Love**

"_You think you're in love  
Like it's a real sure thing  
But every time you fall  
You get yo' ass in a sling  
You used to be strong  
But now it's "ooh baby please"  
'Cause falling in love is so hard on the knees"_

Falling In Love (Is Hard On The Knees) by Aerosmith

The week passed with much whispering and gossip. Surprisingly, none of it was about my skin color. No, it was about Galinda. There was no doubt in my mind that Estolia was the one spreading the rumors. I tried to get Fiyero to talk to her, and he did try, but it didn't work. Nothing got through to that girl.

I pulled up in my beat up black Volvo to an empty parking space. It was somehow next to Galinda's pink convertible Saab and I wondered how anybody could stand a car with that obnoxious color.

I got out of my car to see that Galinda was sniffling and reapplying her make up.

"Are you alright?" I asked, alarmed. Galinda was a walking basket case of emotion, but I still wasn't used to it.

"Yes, Elphie dear, I'm fine." I had given up on trying to get her to use a different nickname after last Wednesday.

"Where's Nessa?" She asked.

"She went to Munchkinland to spend time with our grandparents." I scowled. Chances were, she'd end up being the Eminent Thropp. She was cut out for that job, a perfect public speaker.

"Oh…"

Galinda and I walked up to the building, meeting Fiyero at the front door. He nodded a hello and pulled me to the side. My heart thumped nervously and my actions felt tight and on the edge. The effects that this boy had on me...

"Prepare yourself." He murmured as Galinda made small talk with Boq.

"What? Why?"

"Estolia's at it again." I groaned and shook my head.

"Come on, we'll be late to Life Sciences." I said with a sigh. Boq, Fiyero, Galinda and I began our trek across the building.

* * *

_"Did you hear? Her father used up all his money gambling and paying for her surgeries."_

_"Surgeries?"_

_"Yeah, I know. All plastic."_

_"Eh my gawd! Are you for real?"_

_"Would I lie to you? Anyway, Estolia's family is helping them out. I hear that her and Galinda are practically cousins or something."_

_"Oh, Estolia's just too goodly."_

Galinda looked horrified at the whispers and rumors floating around the school. I had to distract her during Life Sciences to keep her from bursting into tears.

"B-b-but I don't understand why anybody would be s-so meeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaan!!" The blonde sobbed during lunch. We ate with Fiyero, Boq, Crope, and Tibbett in the library. Chelsea even joined us after a little while. I think we still scared her a bit. I resisted the impulse to jump and say "Boo!" at the freshman.

"Galinda, weren't you spreading rumors a week ago." I said, my fingers drumming the table in agitation. Fiyero reached out and grabbed my fingers after about two minutes of my drum solo. He gave me a blush and I looked down, blushing. His touch made me shiver; how odd.

"But it was never cruel!" She blew her nose loudly.

"Uh yeah, rumors usually are." I told her.

"I'm so sorry." Galinda blubbered. "About everything. I was so _mean_!"

I patted her back awkwardly, "It's alright…"

Fiyero shook his head, smirking. I shot him a look and he immediately sobered up.

"Galinda, why don't you come to my house after school? Yero and Boq will come, too. And we'll have ice cream and watch movies, ok?" I soothed gently. I had seen Nessa through a series of bad break ups in Middle School and knew how to handle a sobbing female.

"R-really? You'd do that… for me?" She looked up at me through glassy eyes.

"We'd do anything for you, Galinda." Boq said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Oh you guys are too niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicce!" She began to sob again and I bit my lip and looked at the ceiling. So much for the waterworks coming to a close.

"The bell's going to ring soon. Come on, Fae, we should head to history." Fiyero said. I nodded, cleaned up my lunch, picked up my book bag and waved goodbye to my friends.

"I feel so bad about the rumors. That I can't stop Estolia." Fiyero admitted as we walked to class.

"It's not your fault." I said, "I, on the other hand, have to clean up all of Galinda's tears and put up with her sniffling. I could rip Estolia to threads." I growled.

"Elphaba, I thought you were above that." He sighed and I snorted.

"Oh my innocent, naïve Fiyero." I rested my hand against his cheek and shook my head, closing my eyes. "You have so much to learn about me."

I walked into Mr. Nikidik's classroom, leaving Fiyero staring after me.

* * *

Estolia pretended to be sweet and caring during Choir.

"Oh, my dear, I am so, so sorry. Those rumors are horrific." She said, patting Galinda's arm. I snorted and Estolia glared at me. Galinda followed my lead and glared back.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, venomously. Well, I supposed she learned from the best. Truthfully, she was about as vicious as a kitten. "I know you started the rumors, bitch. So, leave. Me. Alone."

I grinned at Galinda, wishing I could could her a high five.

Estolia's expression went hard. "Listen here, you slut. I am a _princess_ in the Vinkus. I will not have some snotty blonde ruining my high school career. At this school, _I own you_. These rumors are a warning. One step out of line and your life will become worse than you can even imagine."

I cackled at Estolia's feeble attempt to sound ferocious.

"You think_ you_ can make somebody's life hell? I know more spells than you can comprehend. I can make your family disown you. I can turn your skin inside out. So you'll stop these rumors and leave Galinda… _my friend_, the hell alone. And if you don't, your life will be the epitome of hell. I'll haunt you, everywhere you go." I glared my most intimidating glare, not backing down. I didn't blink once. Estolia shrunk back and huffed, looking away.

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk." I grinned wickedly and picked up my bag as the bell rang.

"Oh, Elphie, that was fantasmic! I thought she was going to cry!" Galinda squealed when I opened my front door.

"It's nothing; she was getting on my nerves." I said, shrugging. I saw Fiyero's car pull up and the four boys pilled out of it. Tibbett pulled off his sunglasses. He looked suspiciously like Oztian Quoxlake for a moment.

"So! What movie are we watching first?" He asked as the boys entered my house.

"Fabala? Are these… your friends?" My father glanced around, shocked. What a sight we must have made. A beautiful prince, a short munchkin, two gay boys, a gorgeous blonde and a green girl.

"Yes, papa. Boq, Galinda, Crope and Tibbett. You remember Fiyero, right? We used to play together in the Vinkus." I introduced my friends.

"Ah, yes. It's good to see you, boy." Frex patted Fiyero on the back and then headed upstairs.

"He's not one for first impressions, is he?" Boq asked. I shook my head.

We settled on watching RENT, The Titanic and then Tropic Thunder. I took out four pints and a tub of ice cream. I figured Crope and Tibbett could share.

I ended up being wedged between Fiyero and Galinda on the floor. Boq was to the other side of Galinda and Crope and Tibbett took up the loveseat behind us.

"Oh, Elphie, you'll love this movie! It's scandalacious and absolutely thrillifying!" Galinda cooed, huddling up into a puddle of pillowed and blankets.

"Alright, whatever you say." I murmured, eating a spoonful of The Wizard's Kansas Peach Cobbler Ice Cream.

"How can you eat that?" Fiyero asked in disgust. He was eating Phozfood. Thank Oz for Boq and Ozzy's. (**A/N: **that's supposed to be Ben and Jerry's if you couldn't figure it out. Just fyi)

"It's delicious. Want some?" I teased, holding up a spoonful.

"Don't mind if I do." He said gruffly, leaning forward and eating the lump of ice and peaches. His eyes went wide.

"Told ya so." I muttered.

"Shhh! It's starting!" Galinda hissed, hitting me.

"Ow!" I gasped, rubbing my arm. That girl hit hard. I looked to see Fiyero eating more of my ice cream. "Hey!" I gasped, grabbing it. "You're eating it all."

"But it's goood." He whined.

"Fine, then. I'll have some of your Phozfood." I used his spoon and ate a bunch of it.

"Hey!! Now it has Fae Germs." He pouted, a smidgen of chocolate stick to his upper lip. I had to resist the urge to lean up and lick it off of him. Oh sweet Oz, this boy would be the death of me.

"Stop flirting, you two!" Crope cried, giggling. My cheeks heated up.

"Yeah, do we need to separate you?" Tibbett joined in. I glared, smacking him.

"I can take that ice cream away." I threatened.

"You wouldn't!" The two gasped in sync.

"Oh, I would." I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Oh shut up and watch the movie." Boq moaned, rolling his eyes at us.

"Yes mom!" Crope sighed. I heard a loud smack and then fake sobs and Tibbett cooing. Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.

RENT was actually way, way better than I thought it would be.

"You know, Rodger's pretty hot." Galinda giggled. I nodded and made a sound of agreement. Fiyero pouted again and I chuckled.

"It's ok, Yero. Maybe one day you can hope to aspire to be half the man Rodger is." I joked. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"That whole tortured musician thing…" Tibbett fanned himself and Crope giggled hysterically.

"Lets just watch Titanic already." Fiyero muttered darkly.

"Aww, are you jealous." Boq teased. Yero gave Boq such a withering look that Boq looked like he was about to piss his pants.

We turned the lights down as the movie began and I was suddenly hyper aware that Fiyero was sitting no more than two inched away. And that his arm was touching mine. My mouth went dry and it took nearly all my concentration to focus on the movie.

Tropic Thunder wasn't much better, but the hilariousness and all off the explosions kept my mind off the beautiful boy next to me.

* * *

Galinda left first with Boq, followed by Crope and Tibbett. Fiyero stayed to help clean up.

"That went well." He stood and stretched, his shirt hiking up to reveal part of his dark, perfectly chiseled abs. I swallowed and nodded. He leant me a hand and I stood up, gathering blankets and pillows from the floor.

"Yeah. I think Galinda's feeling better." I put the pillows and blankets into the closet and started to gather up all the empty ice cream tubs.

"Here, let me." Fiyero grabbed my wrist and stared into my eyes. My eyes went wide and I felt a pleasant electrical current run through my body at his touch. It was dizzying and… thrillifying. I felt a bit light headed. Was it just my imagination or did he smell good, too?

"Ok…" I trailed off and watched as he took the trash into the kitchen. I followed him and stood awkwardly.

"Um… well, thank you. Ya know, for helping me." I bit my lip, not sure what else to say.

"No problem, that pleasure is mine." Yero grinned and dusted his hands on his pants.

I walked him out to the door. The stars and the moon winked down on us.

"So…" He trailed off.

"So…?" I smirked at his loss of words.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" He cupped my cheek and I had to fight to think coherently. I nodded, not prepared for his next move. He leaned in and kissed me flush on the lips.

"Mmmm, Peachy." He murmured and I felt his smirked.

"You're ruining it." I whispered back. We kissed for quite some time, actually.

"I should go." Fiyero said reluctantly, kissing my cheek. I licked my lips and nodded.

"Alright, see ya."

He swaggered down to his car and grinned, blowing me a kiss. I waved sarcastically and headed inside, my skin flushed and my heart beating rapidly. Oh wow, I just kissed Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Vinkus. Oh sweet Oz.

I dashed up to my room and picked up my cell phone, dialing the new number.

"Galinda? You'll never guess what just happened…"


End file.
